The Unexpected Hero
by hitman12345
Summary: The Dursley's were sent away for child neglect when Harry was young, Dudley went to live with his aunt marge and Harry went to an orphanage and was believed dead,taken in by a muggle captain and trained to become one of the deadliest men alive Harry retur
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rescue.

Harry moved quietly in a crouched position through the undergrowth, he was careful not to trigger any of the alarms on his way in and neutralised the guard dogs using sleeping darts to avoid unwanted attention. Harry rolled behind the Porsche sat on the drive and drew a handgun as he did so, he surveyed his surroundings and was pleased to see that intelligence had their job, 12:30am-teabreak and guard change, Harry smiled and ran in a squat over to the side of the house where he proceeded to pick the lock on the door and let himself into what evidently was the kitchen "Not bad" he mumbled to himself as he eyed the lavish interior of the house. "Shame I'm going to spoil it" he sighed and edged to the kitchen door soundlessly to reveal the hall beyond "now I'm really jealous" he whistled and glided through the house avoiding all guards as he did so and appeared outside the master bedroom a minute later, he eyed the door carefully, there were two guards outside it standing on each side, they were carrying assault rifles fitted with laser sight and also had throwing knives on each leg in a holster, they had a handgun on their right boot and by the looks of their constantly roaming eyes were well trained, not like the rest of the idiots he had passed so far. Harry thought for a moment and then acted on pure instinct, he clipped the silencer to his handgun and rolled out from the corner he was hiding behind, and before the two guards had a chance to breath they were lifeless on the ground a small hole in each of their heads, Harry came out of the role and walked calmly towards the door, it was at that moment in time that Harry was contacted via the earpiece he was wearing.

"Remember we want the family out alive, no mistakes anaconda, we can't afford them" the voice of his Captain and friend said.

"Have I made any mistakes in the past Big boss sir" Harry asked mockingly in a baby's voice.

"That's not the point anaconda; you know to never be overconfident in this game kid"

"And how many times have you told me that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Watch it Kid, now do your part of the job before I have you fired" Harry snorted quietly.

"You love my adorable attitude too much to fire me, and if you do you know what will happen" Harry joked with an underlying threat. His captain laughed.

"Watch the cheek and stick to assignment anaconda" the line went quite for a second before there was an explosion in one part of the house, anaconda launched into action, disregarding all acts of stealth.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Harry yelled down his headset. There was no response for a second before his captain replied.

"One of the trigger happy new recruits got too happy, they know were hear, get the family out of their anaconda and fast" his Captain said with urgency evident in his voice before the line went dead. Harry ran to the door and in one swift kick had it off its hinges, he ran into the room drawing another handgun as he did so and smacked the two guards on the inside of the door in the neck knocking them out, he rolled to the side to avoid a hail of bullets from an AK and returned fire picking off four guards, Harry ran forwards towards the hostages who were tied together on the bed kicking and screaming, there were three in total, one female, two male which was odd because they were a family of four. Harry reached the bed and they all looked at him and his skull suit relief evident in their eyes, he removed the material from their mouths and cut their bonds.

"Anaconda thank God you're hear, there are guards all over the place and they have my oldest daughter in the basement" Harry nodded and handed him a handgun.

"I take it you know how to use one of these sir?" he asked. The oldest hostage nodded and he gave him the thumbs up in return, it was at that moment when the sound of firing was heard from outside and two men in black masks came storming into the room with laser sight activated, in a flash the knife which was used to cut the bonds on the captives was in the heart of one of the men and a bullet was in the others groin, the incomplete family looked at him with wide eyes and looked between him and the two men who had been dispatched silently in three seconds. Harry walked over to one of the men and pulled his throwing knife out of his chest, it was smeared in the blood of the man he had just killed. Harry turned back to the terrified family. "I've got to go and get your daughter sir, I'll be back as quick as I can" before he could turn around he was called back. "With all due respect sir, unless you want your daughter to be raped tortured and then killed in cold blood I would let me go and rescue her for she is in far more danger than you are here." He said so sincerely that the mother started crying and the father paled considerably but nodded for him to go none the less.

"Lock the door and only open it to someone even if they sound like me if they give you the password _justice is served_, oh and you could use these as well" Harry threw them another handgun and a spare headset so that they could be kept connected at all times and moved swiftly out of the room keeping to the shadows at all times, when he was gone the other male in the room who was a boy of about nine years old whispered.

"He's so cool!" his mother looked at him through her tears and then back to her husband who was staring at the door, his gun poised to fire at a moments calling.

"Who was he dear?" she whispered "Will he be able to save Liana?" Her husband didn't answer at first and all was silent for a minute before he spoke.

"I don't know exactly, I've met him once before in Morocco where he saved me from a group of terrorists, he killed fifty of them and got me out alive, all I was able to remember was that he wore a skull suit and went by the codename anaconda. Later on I did a background check on him and found nothing, over the years I've kept a watch out for him and he seems to only appear when there is something big happening, he is a myth to all in the assassin business and my sources tell me that he works for IOSA an elite group which is part of the united states government, every five years or so they take the best man out of SWAT and train him or her to become a killing machine, he is the best soldier in that group and makes them all look like amateurs, and by the way people whisper his name In SWAT it is like he is a God or something, if there is anyone who can save our daughter with all the security in place then it is him" His wife was a little more confident at hearing that there was a chance that her daughter could live but she knew that it was a little chance, she knew that the dungeon part of their mansion was heavily guarded by advanced monitoring systems and with the addition of the terrorist soldiers it was nearly impossible to save her, with that she picked up the handgun which anaconda had left behind for her and aimed it at the door, the only way to gain entry to the room save for the boarded up windows.

Harry cursed under his breath as several armed terrorists ran passed his position, at the moment he was well and truly fucked_ why do they let people fresh out of basic anywhere near the field?_ He mused, _if only I had been given a choice in my team this wouldn't have happened. H_arry refocused on the task ahead of him, at this very moment the girl could be being tortured for information or dying and it was his job to get her out, at that moment in time the way he saw it was he either took everyone in the building out or he moved in using stealth, the second option was now a no go as some fool had decided to go taking pop shots in the dark, so that left him with one option. Harry moved with lightning speed from his position startling the two guards at the door of the basement, he grabbed their heads and slammed them into adjacent walls, they were dead before they hit the ground, he then searched the bodies and found what he was looking for, the security code for the basement. Harry moved through the halls of the mansion with cat-like grace and deadly precision as he executed man after man, he was nearing the basement where his target was along with the daughter of the man two floors up, resistance was increasing by the minute as he drew closer and closer, a sure sign that he was heading in the right direction, he came to the end of the hall and to the right he saw steps leading down to the basement, he quickly neutralised the guards with two fast strikes to the neck and descended the stairs silently, ears straining to pick up all noise in the immediate vicinity, he heard a conversation as he came to the base of the stairs.

"How's the girl?" asked one of the guards, he had a Russian accent.

"Difficult, I mean how are we supposed to get some of that" he made a rude gesture with his hands and body "if every time we even get near her she starts spitting at us and lashing out, she gotta nasty slap that one has" he put a hand over his cheek and winced as he did so. Harry was pleased that the girl could look after herself; he was slightly surprised because judging by experience girls tended to break into hysterics and become much weaker when they were in half the situation that the said girl was in, he felt an underlying respect if she could still look after herself while a guy attempted to rape her, he came out of his musings as the two continued with their conversation.

"And the program, is it safe?" the Russian sounding man asked

"What do you take me for, some idiot, of course it's safe, and I locked it in the "safe" box" he said incredulously, Harry was interrupted from his listening when his codec was activated.

"anaconda how's it lookin in there, we have evac E.T.A five minutes" came the voice of the Captain over the link.

"Not so good Cap, I've got three of the family secured and ready for the next available evac but the daughter wasn't with them, she's been locked in the basement which is locked down, I've had to smoke over twenty guys just to get near the doors" came anaconda reply.

"And the program?" he asked

"In with the girl, from what the guards say they've put it in some safe, may have to pick it if I can't get hold of the code" said anaconda. "I suggest you get the three out of the target zone while I continue on for the program and the girl, the password to the main bedroom is _justice is served_, they have a headset which is active so contact them before going in" Harry advised.

"Rodger that anaconda, I'll give you five to get the girl and code, we'll have a chopper waiting for you, just so you know they have the building wired with c4 which they are threatening to detonate if we advance on our position, be careful not to let them trigger any alarms or you're screwed" As the line went dead once more Harry frowned_ why did they have to tell him this kind of shit now and not before he entered the war zone_?. Harry needed to hurry, he sped through the shadows to the door where the two men were standing, and they were armed in a similar fashion to the men at the Master Bedroom door and were also taken out in the same way. Harry entered the code on the door which he had obtained from the inside pocket of the guards Jacket and the door opened to reveal a small room with four people inside, three terrorists and the girl, the three were standing round the girl who was visibly struggling against the men as they removed her clothes, there was a loud slap and Harry knew immediately what the now dead guards at the door had meant, the girl did pack one hell of punch, the victim of the slap stepped back with his hand to his cheek in a not too similar way to what he had seen a minute ago outside before he lunged at the girl drawing a knife as he did so, Harry ran forward and grabbed hold of the man's arm as the blade in his hand was an inch from her beaten and bruised face, he pulled out one of his own knives and thrust it through the hand holding the knife, the man screamed in pain but Harry silenced him a moment later when he brought the blade which was still attached to the man's wounded hand through his forehead. The other two stared for a second before leaping on him, Harry moved to the side and they fell to the ground in a heap, sometimes he really did wonder if there was anyone out there who could stand up to him in fight, but for the moment he was content with these idiots, he drew another silenced handgun from his leg holster and shot two shots at them effectively killing them, he then turned to the girl who was looking at him with the same relieved expression her parents had worn when he met up with them.

"Do you know the combination to the safe" she nodded as she sat up on the table holding what appeared to be a broken arm.

"745262" she intoned from memory, Harry nodded and entered the code, collected the disk and pocketed it; he then turned to the heavily wounded girl.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, my leg really hurts, and I don't think I can walk, I have a broken arm and a cracked skull judging by the blood running down my face" Harry nodded and was about to speak when he was contacted via the link.

"Anaconda get you and the girl out of there, they are going to blow the place, another one of the recruits decided to come closer to the house, you have ten seconds before the house is coming down, if you ever needed a miracle, you need one now" with that the link went dead for the third time that night. Harry turned back to the girl.

"We need to move, this house is going blow in about five seconds" her eyes widened at the news "Grab hold of my hand and grit your teeth" she did as instructed and there was an almost soundless pop a second later, exactly one second before the building and all there inhabitants were blown to pieces.

Outside a single helicopter made its way from the house, inside were eight people, all of which believed both anaconda and the kings daughter, the heir to the throne of France to be dead along with all who were inside the house.

How very wrong they were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(AN) Things to note:

This fic is written in my very limited spare time and therefore I can only promise to update as often as possible.

This is my first attempt at a fic so can people please just give me constructive critisim and not flame me repeatedly.

Happy new year to you all


	2. Talks, unusual declarations and the past

Chapter 2: Talks and confessions

Anacondaappeared inside his home, he looked at the girl on his arm and noticed that she had finally passed out from all the pain and stress, she had lasted longer than he would of thought and for that she had his respect. Harry's home was huge, no one could argue otherwise for it was the largest house in the entire neighbourhood with all its rich and famous inhabitants, the house itself was four stories tall and had eight bedrooms and nine bathrooms, it also had several sitting rooms, two kitchens, a games room, an indoor gym complete with swimming pool Jacuzzi and sauna, a shooting range, several weapons rooms, a conference suit and his office, not to count outside which was surrounded by a field at the back which housed an assault course, stables, tennis courts and a small lake. Harry picked up the nameless girl and carried her to the Master bedroom which by far had the most comfortable bed, he placed her on top of it and looked at her, she was covered in blood and her clothes were damaged beyond repair, she was in a state. Harry removed her clothes and placed her in a nightgown from his walk-in wardrobe, he then pulled out his wand and conjured a comfortable armchair and proceeded to sit down, he then waved his wand almost lazily over the girl and she changed from unconscious to sleeping peacefully, he then healed her cracked skull and then sat back tiredly in the chair, all the while watching the unconscious girl on the bed.

It was noon the next day when the girl awoke; Harry had already been awake for six hours which was considered late for him as he usually got up at five to train. She turned in the bed so that she could see Harry, her face had confusion and fear written all over it.

"Who are you?" Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"I rescued you last night" She nodded and closed her eyes for a second before speaking again.

"What happened, are my family alright?" her voice was laced with worry.

"I reached the master bedroom where your family were being held, they were fine and they told me you were in the basement, I came to get you and left them in the room with two handguns and a means through which we could communicate, I was called via my headset just as I was about to enter the basement, I was told a team were going to pick them up, I got to you and you know the rest" she looked at him for a second strangely, he was still wearing his mask so she couldn't see his face infant the only people who knew what he did and had seen his face were the President of the United States and his Captain who he trusted with his life.

"And my parents, did they make it out ok?" she asked.

"Your parents and your little brother are fine apart from the fact that they believe you and me to be dead" her eyes widened and she attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down by Harry.

"You are in no fit state to go back to them yet, you must heal before we travel or you will present an easier target" she nodded reluctantly but then looked down at the bathrobe she was wearing; it was now covered in blood.

"I'm sorry, sir for being a problem" this was unexpected and Harry nearly laughed.

"Your not a problem, you're part of the job, my orders were to protect you and your family at all costs" she looked slightly disappointed at this but Harry didn't notice.

"Oh, well do you have a place where I could wash off?" she asked. Harry nodded and was about to tell her to follow him when he remembered about her injuries.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to fully wash for a couple of weeks" she looked at him incredulously.

"I'm going to stink, surely you could help me out or something" Harry looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"By law I'm not allowed to help you do anything like that because I am not a Doctor, Nurse or anyone with clearance from the state" she flashed him a small smile.

"Ye, but also by law we are already dead so that doesn't matter" Harry sighed and nodded, he stood from his chair and the girl extended her arms in to the air so that it was easier to pick her up. Harry carried her out of the room cradle style while she smiled brilliantly, they reached Harry's favourite bathroom which had a Jacuzzi tub which was a lot larger than the rest of the bath's in the house, she squealed when she saw it.

"Always wanted to use one of these" she commented as Harry lowered her gently into it, only her head and shoulders stuck out over the rim.

"You can take off the robe, I won't look" Harry assured her as he turned his back to her, a couple of seconds later he felt a robe hit him and block his vision as it hung over his head, the girl giggled, a sound which Harry came to the decision in that moment that he could enjoy listening to, he then went to the far wall where the remote for the bath was clipped, he turned it on and heard another squeal as the jets started pumping hot water into the bath, Harry then walked backwards to the bath and handed the remote to the girl, he then took a seat facing away from her.

"So what's your name?" she asked

"Anaconda" he replied neutrally. Harry heard her growl softly.

"Your real name?" she insisted. Harry sighed, he really wanted to get to know this girl, she seemed really nice but he was not permitted to tell her, and if he did he would have to kill her, a task he didn't think he could go through with.

"I'm not allowed to tell you" she splashed some water at him with her good arm.

"Be nice" she teased. Harry laughed and felt his shell break, he turned around to find the water and bubbles covering all private areas, he could only see her face and her shoulders up to just before her breasts started

"You promise not to tell anyone?" she nodded "My real name is Harry" she smiled and splashed more water at him.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" she said tilting her head to the side, Harry laughed again and she seemed to be put out. "What's so funny?" Harry laughed harder, he hadn't laughed so much in his life, and once he had got his breath back he answered her.

"Sorry it's just that you look quite cute with all those bubbles on your face" she seemed happy, very happy with his answer.

"So are you allowed to go hitting on the people you are supposed to be protecting?" Harry smiled behind his mask.

"No, not really, but I'll make an exception for you though if you want" the room went quite for a few minutes and she continued to wash her right leg by lifting it out of the water exposing most of it to Harry, it was he who next spoke.

"And are you supposed to be trying to seduce the person who is supposed to be protecting you?" she dropped her leg slowly and turned to face him with a sly smile formed on her lips.

"Is it working?" Harry moved over to the bath and knelt beside it, he brushed his hand, the only part of his body that wasn't covered by the skull suit over her bare back, and she shivered at his touch and turned to him with a smile on her face. "What's your name?" she looked at him incredulously once more.

"You mean you don't know?" at his shake of the head she smiled at him and Harry felt breathless, she put a hand on the side of his mask. "My name's Liana Celcour, but what I want to know is what's under this mask, Harry you've trusted me this far and I understand that if I was to tell anyone even your first name it could mean death for you, so why don't you tell me the rest, without the code, without the government and the state interfering, just me and you in the attempt to build a relationship" Harry stared at her in shock over what she had just said.

" You are amazing, you know that, you haven't even known me half an hour and your already willing to get into a relationship with me, I mean you haven't even seen my face yet" she smiled at him again.

"take the mask off then, I promise I won't tell anyone" Harry didn't want to but he had to make sure she was being honest, this all seemed all too good to be true, sure he was always popular with the girls but they had never even been half as beautiful as Liana was even with the blood covering her face and the broken bones, they had also never made him as happy as he had been these last ten minutes that he had been talking to her, already he cared for her greatly and trusted her even more than his Captain whom he had known ten years, it was weird how fate ran things but he was sure glad it did as he might of never meat Liana and be as happy as he was at the moment if it didn't, despite this Harry had been trained since almost birth and knew how the drill worked so he entered Liana's mind using Legilimency and what he found there surprised him. He found that her feelings for Harry were the same as he felt for her with the exception that she fully trusted him as she had not been trained like he had, he found that she was honest and did not intend to betray him now or in the future, Harry also found out that she was curious as to who he really was underneath the mask but Harry imagined that would be only natural and so he decided to be honest with her.

"Before I take this mask off I just want you to know that I'm not an impostor, you have my word as a wizard" Her eyes widened at the revelation that he was a wizard but her mouth also opened as she saw who it was underneath and the scar upon his forehead.

"H... Harry... P...Potter" she stuttered in disbelief. Harry smiled at her then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You still want a relationship?" he asked placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Definitely I mean I just want to see look on everyone's face when they realise you're alive, you're also extremely fit and kind and rich, not that I need the money" Harry smiled and kissed her again on the nose.

"So you like me because I'm rich, roguishly handsome and you want to reveal to world that you knew I was alive before everyone else?" she smiled and nodded vigorously, Harry laughed and splashed water at her, she squealed and laughed.

"Watch it buster" she warned, Harry laughed harder and ran a hand through her hair which was still covered in blood.

"You're beautiful Liana" she smiled at him.

"Even with all the blood and yucky stuff?" Harry nodded and she beckoned for him to come closer, he came right the edge of the bath and she leaned into his ear.

"There's room in here for one more you know" Harry blushed and his eyes widened comically, she laughed at the expression on his face.

"Are you always this forward when meeting boys?" Harry asked

"No, I'm usually all shy and stuff, but I make an exception for you though, although all the boys that want to go out with me are jerks and only want me because of my title" Harry gave her a confused expression and she sighed. "I ask you to judge me not by my title but my personality, I wish that I didn't have the title at times but that's life" Harry nodded.

"It can't be that bad, I mean I just revealed to you that the world's greatest assassin, the living legend of the army, navy, marines and every other god damn regiment out there is the long dead boy Harry Potter, defeater of Dark Lord and all time sexiest man alive" he reasoned with a smirk.

"Modesty isn't your forte is it honey?" Harry smiled and began to wash her back with a flannel.

"Not really but I always speak the truth" she slapped him on the side with her good arm.

"I still feel that you need to know who I am before we can get to know each other more" Harry nodded in agreement. "My father is the king of France" Harry was silent for a second before nodding his head slowly. "I am the oldest child in the family which means that in the future I will become Queen" Harry turned away from her a thoughtful expression on his face.

"This certainly complicates things" Harry became interested in the ceiling all of a sudden while Liana closed her eyes.

"What are your first thoughts?" she asked eventually. Harry didn't answer and Liana thought that he might be ignoring her on purpose, several minutes later he turned back to her and spoke once more.

"I am going to be in trouble at work" Liana nodded slowly. "And also I will have to tell your parents who I am or they won't let me see you" Liana smiled widely, leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips.

"Thank you" Harry looked at her in confusion

"What for?"

"For not judging me" Harry nodded and stood up, she let out a little moan of protest as he had been soothing her back for the last five minutes with the flannel, he crossed the room and took a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of conditioner out of the cabinet that was there, he returned to the bath and pulled out his wand and conjured a stool so that he was higher than her and could be concentrate on her hair, he picked up a small plastic jug from the side of the bath and filled it with water from the tub.

"Close your eyes" she did so and Harry poured the water onto her hair, he did this until it was completely wet, he then squeezed some shampoo onto her hair and started to rub It in, all the while she continued to wash the rest of her body.

"Tell me about yourself, how did you grow up?" Harry stopped massaging the lotion into her hair and she looked up at him. "You can trust me you know, I won't tell anyone" Harry smiled and nodded, he spent a minute collecting his thoughts before he replied.

"You know about the attack on my home by Voldemort" she nodded and flinched at the Dark Lords name "well after that I was collected by Hagrid, he's a half giant that is the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, well he took me out of the burning building and to my aunt and uncles house on Albus Dumbledore's orders, they left a letter that explained who I was and what had happened, well I grew up there for two years, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs and got given just enough food to survive on, the neighbours, being the nosey people that they were noticed the way my cousin Dudley would always have new things and I would always be seen in cast-offs and look half starved, they didn't do anything until they noticed the bruises I would wear round my neck and my eyes, it went on until next door but one decided to do something about it, The Dursley's were arrested for child abuse and my cousin was sent to his aunt Marge to grow up while I was taken to an orphanage, I was at the orphanage until I was five, I remember it really clearly as it was on Christmas day and a boy named Terry Bradshaw had taken the present I had received from the wardens, it was a toy gun which fired foam bullets, it was the first time I ever held a gun and I was a natural at it, I was able to hit anything I chose to which seemed to annoy the workers considerably as they had to consistently replace broken ornaments and stuff" Harry smiled at the image of a little him causing terror with a toy gun for a second before he continued " On that day they were having a police inspection, an officer named Neil Jenkins was the one to do the check up and spotted me fighting Terry Bradshaw for my gun back, he saw me bite his hand to make him let go and then shoot him in the forehead from ten metres away without even spending two seconds aiming, he was impressed that a child of my age could do such a thing and decided to test me, he made me shoot at specific objects at different distances and harder targets, I got them all and he was now very impressed, he took me away from there and made me a ward of the Government police force, I stayed as a ward for two years until he was promoted to a SWAT division in the US, I went with him as he was practically my adopted father and watched the training that all the recruits underwent, at the age of nine I had a collection of handguns which I had stolen from the cage at the SWAT training facility, I knew how to use them as well as I practiced with them when ever I had a spare minute and since I was never really busy I became better than even the best SWAT trained marksmen when it came to using a handgun, my body was also in top condition as I would be fed high protein meals from Neil and would also spends time on the easy assault courses and with weights, I could do one hundred push-ups easily and I was also extremely fast on my feet, it was one day when I thought that the shooting range was empty I went down and beat the course record, little did I know that there was a visitor there from an even more elite division than SWAT, a division so small that not even one percent of those in SWAT make it in, it was designed to always have five members and the man was there to pick one , he saw potential in me and so took me in, it became known where I had gone and people began to spread my codename around so that over the space of about six months every police related division in the world knew my name and knew that I had made it into IOSA at the age of seven. At IOSA I learnt to wield all types of weapons and arts of stealth, they had me spend a year in Japan learning the sword and Martial arts, it was there at the age of eleven that I first found about Magic and that I was a wizard, an old man who had the gift of reading Auras noticed that mine was unusually strong, he informed me of this and taught me the beginnings of magic, it was a remarkable experience and over time I was able to tap into the power that was given to me at birth and a year later when the dark Lord attacked, I had power without that which Voldemort transferred to me when his curse failed, I was still a sorcerer which I was told was remarkable at my age, with the release of the energies that came from the curse it acted as a power ritual and made me a High sorcerer at the top of the category, I was only a little bit less powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort were but they both had far more knowledge than I could ever hope to gain with my training taking up all my time. It was when I was taught occlumency and Legilimency that the biggest gift came, as I was constructing my walls around my mind I noticed that a small residue of magical energy was left in my mind, at first I thought it was from the curse when I was one but when I looked closer at it I realised who it belonged to, Albus Dumbledore, the idiot had tried to put a block around my powers, for what reason I do not know but the magical residue left behind enabled me to slip passed his mind defences from all that distance away and transfer his knowledge to me, it took ten sessions of two hours to make a copy of all the information in his brain but in the end I had all the knowledge that the old man had accumulated over one hundred and sixty eight years of life stored permanently in my brain. So now I had the knowledge to use my powers to their full potential, it still amazes me sometimes how much the man knows, he must have one hell of an organised mind to fit it all in. So I completed my training after one year in Japan and headed back to America where I spent a further year learning to master combat in all its forms and tactics on a higher level than was supplied anywhere else in the world. So at the age of twelve I took part in my first assignment, I was not told the details but I was to rescue a man who was stranded in Morocco and make sure he was safely transported to France, I killed over fifty men that day in the attempt to get him out of the country, we were ambushed by terrorists on the way back, I was only permitted to use muggle weapons as to not cause attention unless the situation got desperate, I completed the assignment and made it back home where word of me killing those men had already arrived, I was looked upon like I was some sort of God and over the next three years until now people came to fear the name of Viper, I have never failed an assignment and many of the best assassins in the world look at me as a role model, yet I am missing something in my life, and now I feel like I have found it at last" Tears were rolling down Liana's face as Harry finished his story and he continued to massage her hair in silence for a few minutes until she spoke.

"I'm sorry Harry" Harry laughed with little feeling

"Don't be, there was nothing you could do to know" she smiled a watery smile and Harry felt his heart grow in size for a second. Harry filled the jug of water again.

"Close your eyes" she did so and Harry proceeded to wash the soap off her hair in silence.

"Just so you know I won't leave you" Liana assured him.

"It's a little early in the day to be making promises like that sweetie" she giggled at his use of the nickname.

"I like it when you call me that, a just so you know, I don't think it is too early to tell you how I feel, too many couple's hide their true feelings for so long that they never get to know where it could have gone in the future. And for the record I don't know why we're moving so fast but I like it, I've had two boyfriends before and they've only been idiots, you liked me before you knew that the one to Marry me would become King of France and that means more than you can imagine, it means that you like me for me and not for the title. I know it's extremely fast but I want you to know that I love you Harry and I'll wait for you my whole life if I have to" Harry was shocked that she was being so forward with her feelings but when he came to think about it he felt Happy when he was with her and the most relaxed he had been in his life, with all his previous girlfriends he was always on guard to make sure they wouldn't try to kill him or betray him, but with Liana it wasn't like that although he had only known her for such a short space of time, he trusted her and knew that she would never betray or kill him, he also thought her to be the most beautiful girl in the world in his opinion and she was so full of life that she made him Happy just to be near her, when he thought about it further he came to the conclusion that he did love her.

"I love you too" she smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips full and involving a lot of tongue, two minutes later they both simultaneously broke the kiss through need of air.

"That was amazing" Harry whispered

"You got that right" she kissed him on the jaw bone but Harry pushed her away gently.

"Why don't we get you washed and then take a tour round the house" she smiled and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"And then we can get to know each other better?" she asked with a sly grin. Harry laughed and banished the stool with his wand.

"We'll see" Liana smiled once more and lifted up her arms, it was a good job that all the bubbles were in the bath because Harry would have been very embarrassed had they not.

"Taxi!" she yelled, Harry rolled his eyes then shut them to keep from embarrassment.

"Ok so do you want me to heal your wounds now?"

"Ye just get me outta this bath first" Harry reached into the bath, careful not to put his hands anywhere private and pulled her out, he still had is eyes closed so he couldn't see anything but he could feel her smooth wet skin.

"You're going to have to guide me" she laughed at him. "Hey watch it cheeky or I might just drop you"

"You wouldn't do that because you love me too much"

"Is that so" Harry dropped her and she screamed, a second later there came a growl of annoyance from somewhere below him.

"Don't ever do that again" she warned

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell your boss that you looked at me in the shower" Harry quickly lost his grin

"You wouldn't"

"No I wouldn't" she agreed, Harry sighed in relief "I'd just tell him that you felt me up in my sleep" Harry coughed loudly and seemed to choke on nothing but air.

"Hey I didn't even drop you, there was a locomotor charm there to break your fall" Harry reasoned, she sighed and Harry guided her out of the room using his hand as a focus for the charm, he was able to do simple spells wandlessly but nothing more, it was said that only Merlin was able to use the full extent of wandless magic and Harry was no way near as powerful as him. Harry guided Liana back into the bedroom still keeping his eyes off her naked body; he laid her on the bed which had automatically cleaned itself using Magic and went to his en suite where he took a large fluffy towel off the heated rack and came back into the bedroom where he wrapped it around her.

"Where is it broken" he asked

"At the ankle and near the shin" she replied. Harry nodded more to himself then to her who was facing the bed; he then pulled out his wand and waved it in a controlled arc, a blue light came out of it and coated the leg and the foot, a few seconds later the light faded.

"Do you feel any pain" Harry asked

"No, it didn't hurt before but it feels kind of refreshed now" she replied, Harry nodded once more and moved on to her arm, he did the same thing with the arm and several seconds later it was fully healed. Harry then lay himself down next to Liana on the bed.

"You should have full use of your arm and leg in a couple of minutes" she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"So where are we?" Liana asked after a moment of silence.

"In my house" replied Harry.

"Which is where exactly?" Harry grinned.

"England" Liana smiled.

"I always wanted to go to England, never got the chance though" she commented.

"Well you're here now aren't you?" Liana sighed.

"If only the circumstances were different, I mean, it's not the best way to meet the person you love is it now" Harry smiled slightly.

"Oh I wouldn't say that sweetie; I would say that when we first met was a moment of romance and undeniable assurance of companionship" Liana snorted.

"You know full well that what you just said was total bollocks Harry, I was about to be killed by a terrorist and you came and stabbed him through the head, don't mention the fact that you had to apparate us out before the whole building exploded and we died, ye really romantic lover boy" she said sarcastically. Harry smirked and kissed her on the nose.

"You should be healed now" he said. Liana nodded and wrapped the towel that was covering her tightly around her as she stood and jumped on the spot and also began to flex her previously broken arm.

"Thanks Hun" she said as she bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go explore" and with that she bounded out of the room without any signs of injury showing on her perfect body. Harry sighed with a smile on his lips, his life had just got one hell of a lot better.


	3. Heading back to Normalcy

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; I repeat nothing…that is apart from anything which hasn't been used by any other authors or JK Rowling herself, aside from that I own NOTHING!

OK I know I haven't updated for a long time but I felt the time was ripe for anew chapter. I'm feeling a bit stuck on my latest chapter of my sequel to my HP/LOTR crossover so I started to look over the work I've done on this, so here it is, a NEW chapter all fro YOU.

I hope you like it, if not please offer constructive criticism not flames which put me off and make me miserable fr the rest of the day.

All the best

DarkMage/hitman12345

Now on with the story…

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 3: Heading back to normalcy

It was three days later and Harry was sat at the back of his manor watching Luciana run about like a little child across the grounds, the last three days had been fun and that was a remarkable achievement in Harry's eyes. Fun never came into his life before he met Luciana, there wasn't all that much time for it when on an assignment and any other free time was taken up with training, after all he couldn't afford to be rusty in his line of work.

They had begun to get to know each other over the period of time since the rescue and Harry found her to be, in one word, amazing, he couldn't stop wanting to be with her every second of the day, and so far that wish was being granted.

It had started the first night after they had arrived, they had both gone to bed in adjacent rooms quite content with the company kept throughout the day, however not ten minutes later they had both got out of bed to visit the others respective rooms, meeting in the hall shared had a quick hug and then proceeded back into Luciana's room to sleep, nothing intimate had transpired that night, save for sharing a comfortable embrace.

And then there was the fact that it would all be over in a couple of days, Harry was to take her back to France where she would spend the rest of the summer. The only problem was they were both thought dead. There were a couple of reasons for this; one was the fact that due to his alleged death Harry's connection to a secure line through the agency had been neutralised, this made it impossible for them to make a phone call without running the possibility of being intercepted. Owl post was also out the window, he would sooner allow Death Eaters into his manor before intrusting his private information to an owl…well maybe he wouldn't go that far but non the less…

Aside from the inability to get into contact with Luciana's parents, it was also hard to contact royals, even when you did have a phone you couldn't just ring up and ask to speak to the Queen.

If he was honest though there was also another reason why he didn't want to take Luciana back home, he wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her good and bad, he wanted to know if what they had both confessed to each other the night of the rescue had been a spur of the moment thing, or if it had been truthful. Harry knew full well that it took more than a few hours to fall in love, people spent years until they felt ready to make that ultimate declaration to each other, however in other cases the connection was instantaneous, there was a link and Harry felt it with Luciana, apparently she also felt the same way, at the moment they had a spark of love, a spark which he so desperately wanted to grow into a flame.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted in the nicest way they ever had been when Luciana came and sat on his lap, picked up his arms and made him wrap them round her.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" she asked while placing a kiss on Harry cheek. He tightened his hold on her waist and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Taking you back to France" he answered and watched as her face became less smiley and more concerned.

"Don't you like me here Harry?" Harry inwardly cringed at his short-sightedness.

"Of course I like you here, but what about your parents, I'm sure they would like you back too, it seems unfair that I get _all_ the Luciana" he expressed that "all" more than the rest, this caused him to get a playful swat upside the head.

"I suppose they will be grieving, it seems a bit harsh to just let them think I'm dead" she mumbled with a frown. "When do we leave then? It'll have to be soon because they will be having a funeral and we can't just interrupt that can we" Harry smiled at the mental image of them showing up during the funeral service, it was extremely harsh on those at the pre-mentioned service but he could count on Luciana to make a normally depressing situation funny.

"We better leave tomorrow morning, I suggest we leave in the early hours because it will make us harder to locate for death eaters" This decision caused Luciana to growl playfully.

"Always with the military stuff, when will you just relax and have fun, I mean come on were going to apparate there, walk about five hundred metres and then we will be in my house, what could possibly go wrong?" she asked incredulously. Harry sighed in annoyance.

"We could be attacked at any point throughout the day, don't assume that you are untouchable in your house, it may have good defences, but I can assure you that the only reason your house is still left standing is because at the moment the dark lord doesn't want you dead, when he becomes fully active again he will probably target you and your family because of your positions in the magical world, never assume that you are safe" Harry's face was grave as he looked around and gestured in a wide arc-like motion of his arm the house and grounds they were in or near "This is the only place I feel relaxed and safe, I wish it were different but it's not, we're at war Luciana and we can't afford to make mistakes" Harry's voice finished in a whisper as if prying ears were all around them, listening to what was being said.

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Liana smiled brightly, kissed him on the lips briefly and then proceeded to pull him up off the chair.

"So what are we going to be doing for the rest of the day?" Harry smiled once more and walked back off the decked area and in through the French doors which led into a summer room. Liana followed after him curious as to what he was doing.

Harry led her through several rooms of his huge manor, each time they walked through one more room the level of curiosity which she was trying to contain increased. After the twentieth room and third hall her curiosity got the better of her.

"Where are you leading me Harry?" he turned around with a bright smile on his face.

"You'll see" he replied with very badly hidden amusement written clearly all over his face.

"Please" Harry shook his head with another smile.

They rounded a corner at the end of a particularly long hall, passed through yet another set of double doors, which were this time made of solid, polished oak. They came through the doors and arrived in a large courtyard it was about one hundred metres long and thirty metres wide, it had huge walls on all sides which were made of a shiny black material that she couldn't identify. The floor was covered in thick layers of chipped bark and at the end of the room she could just make out some shapes; however she once again couldn't identify them.

She looked at Harry confused as he walked over to the wall next to the door; it was then that she noticed a keypad on the smooth wall.

Harry typed in the required digits and then stepped back as a large section of the wall back to display a huge weapons rack containing a selection of guns and other forms of weaponry.

Luciana stared at the weapons, the pieces slowly clicking together as Harry pulled three immaculate black handguns off the rack and offered her one, she took the gun and stared at it blankly as if waiting for it to tell her how to use it, she could hardly be blamed as it was like handing a wand to a muggle and telling him or her to fire a reductor curse. Harry sighed, a light smile forming on his face.

"Ok I thought that you better learn how to defend yourself and this is the best place to start" Liana looked up suddenly very interested and not just staring at the advanced piece of muffle weaponry dumbly anymore.

"Firstly point the gun at the far wall….yes now hold it with your right hand firmly grasping the handle and the left hand gripping the other side less tightly…..yes very good now spread your left hand so that it carries itself under the butt of the weapon, place your index finger on the trigger and pull back" Harry watched as she repeated his instructions perfectly and released a bullet to the other side of the courtyard. "Very good, now I want you to aim at these targets" he pulled out his wand and waved it, conjuring three targets in the shape of men " Try to aim for either the head, the neck or the heart, I recommend the head as it is more likely you will hit your opponent there as he or she cannot wear an impermeable, however when you become more skilled I will show you where to hit in certain situations for the greatest effect, such as the windpipe to cut off an assailants breathing or a foot to just injure not kill" Liana nodded a little hesitantly, but quite confidently considering she was being taught how to kill quicker and easier, Harry admired her strength, most girls and most boys to be fair would already be throwing up all over the show, but Liana just nodded and looked more determined, remarkable.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

It was two days later when Harry and Liana made there way from the mansion complex which was home to the boy-who-lived. So far Liana had progressed well with using the small handgun and he felt…partially comfortable with her abilities.

As usual Harry was dressed in some form of battle clothing which would undoubtedly attract attention; however it would also repel that same attention.

He was wearing a muggle protective impermeable which was black, this was worn over the top of a black short sleeved muscle top, and over this was a long black dragon hide trench coat. He was also wearing black trousers, slightly baggy, but not so much so that they would restrict movement; these were tucked into black boots on his feet, from his appearance you could tell he like black.

In addition to this there were other reasons why people would avoid him were he in a crowded place, despite the fact that with his sunglasses raised and his coat wafting open he presented a dangerous image anyway, it only made it worse that he was armed to the teeth.

Upon his back was 1300 Defender Pump-Action Shotgun which could be seen easily. In addition to this there were two **9mm Heckler & Koch MP-5's in holsters on his belt, these were automatic weapons capable of five hundred and fifty rounds a minute with amazing accuracy. If this wasn't enough he also carried three handguns, two with silencers attached and on without, and a selection of razor sharp knives compliments of the U.S secret services.**

**It was usually forbidden to carry even any weapon around, however he always made sure he had identification on him which basically gave him command over anyone in the armed forces with the one exception of his boss, who he greatly influenced anyway. This included the president and any other world Leader.**

**The reason this was so, was because the organisation which he was the chief member of was composed of members from all over the world, it was a common agreement that any agent with their level of security was given diplomatic immunity in every country throughout the world.**

**It was like this that he apparated him and Liana straight to their destination, the shopping centre.**

**Yes, that's right, Liana had broken him eventually, bypassing all his supposedly impenetrable shield of indifference, using her incredible cuteness, of course it had easily broken him when she mentioned indulging in some…pleasant activities later in the year, who was he to refuse?**

**And so it was that they landed in a back alley near a huge shopping centre in London. They were here to, in Liana's opinion, "brighten him up" but he stalwartly refused to change his current attire, it just wasn't practical!**

**Moving out the darkened area they made their way side by side through the automatic doors of the shopping centre. Liana was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a plain blue shirt which he had conjured for her, it would last forever however, as Liana wanted more clothes, the reason for their visit became apparent.**

**As they walked in attention was easily drawn to them, people moved away from them, but didn't say a word as they moved onto the elevator silently.**

**Reaching the top floor of the dual layered building they were met with the hustle and bustle of the crowded centre, people jostled hurriedly about as they attempted to do their Summer shopping.**

**Harry was on edge, he disliked being in such a crowded area with his charge, there were so many possible hostiles and even more that could be effected if a fight did indeed take place. Liana however didn't seem to have this worry, she just moved forward with all the ease in the world, oblivious to his current attitude.**

**Harry followed her in silence as she easily cut through the crowd, as he did so people were giving him looks which stated they clearly that they didn't wish to be there next to him, a man with a twenty gauge shotgun strapped to his back.**

**The only reason people hadn't already started running in fear was due to the fact that he had an IOSA emblem and the initials printed on his Kevlar body armour. It was done in the same way that SWAT or regular police officers would identify themselves and the public would identify them, it was done to insure that if ever there was a need to carry a weapon in public, that the public wouldn't feel too threatened by his presence.**

**Entering some sort of highly-priced clothes shop he was wordless as Liana moved over to a nearby rack and picked up an item of clothing, holding it in front of herself as she did so.**

**"What do you think?" she asked as she held a nice summer dress against her body. Giving a shrug he motioned towards the changing rooms.**

**"Try it on if you like it" he advised with a small smile.**

**"Loosen up a bit Harry, nothing's going to happen" she laughed at the serious look on his face.**

**"You don't know that Liana, you can never be too careful, remember if we get separated, activate the portkey I made for you as soon as possible, don't linger to fight because you are too important" he reminded her quietly, stepping near her as he did so.**

**"I better just try on the dress" she said. Harry nodded and followed her to the dressing room where he waited on a chair next to the door. **

**It was a couple of minutes later when emerged from the booth, the dress was on and she looked even more beautiful than he had ever seen her.**

**The pretty summer dress moulded to her body in all the right places, it was a floral design but not overly so that it looked outdated, it ended just before the knee allowing him to see some of her voluptuous legs before the material blocked his view, in his opinion she looked like a goddess.**

**Spinning round she smiled brilliantly in his direction and then stood still while he looked at her.**

**"What do you think now?" she asked confidently.**

**"Beautiful Liana, you look beautiful" he commented to her delight.**

**"Should I get it then?" she asked eagerly, it was obvious that she also approved.**

**"I'll pay for it, just take it off and I'll go and pay" he replied with a smile, he couldn't resist.**

**"Thanks Harry" she called as she went back into the both to removes the pretty dress.**

**Several minutes later the couple emerged from the shop with two bags with an item in each, she had convinced him to get a stripped orange and white shirt, it had other colours mixed in also but those were the main two, it wasn't like he would ever wear it anyway.**

**"Where to then Liana?" he asked as they took off through the crow once more. There were less people looking at him in fear now as he had decided to put a small glamour charm on his shotgun while he was in the shop, he still get some weird looks though.**

**"Follow me" she ordered lading the way with a passionate gleam in her eyes, and they said men had one track minds…**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Three hours and ten full bags later Harry and Liana sat down wearily inside a small coffee shop inside the building.**

**He now knew it was deadly to come shopping with this particular girl, she was positively obsessed with getting him into bright coloured clothing, supposedly it made him look more summery, who said he wanted to look summery anyway?**

**It was at that moment that their tiring, but enjoyable trip suddenly became less enjoyable.**

**A disturbance was heard from the other side of the café and screams were heard a second later, these went unnoticed by the majority of the shopping centre as the café was in an isolated area where it couldn't be seen due to a bend in the building.**

**"Everyone put your hands on the table, don't try and funny business!" shouted a man who had a material head mask over his face and a handgun out, pointing at the man behind the counter, who had a scared look etched onto his features.**

**There were two others moving around the room, one with, to his surprise, an Ak47, a deadly sub-machine gun which was used by the Russian army to great effect.**

**Harry leaned back in his chair, slowly pulling Liana under the table as he did so, he didn't want to use any magic on these muggles, and they were absolutely awful with the weapons anyway.**

**"Liana Celcour! We know you're in here, come out with your hands up and none will be harmed!" called out the man with the AK, spit flew out of his mouth as he said this.**

**Harry was temporarily surprised that they knew she was alive, surely if these random terrorists knew of her exact location then his agency and her parents did too.**

**It was over before it had even started; standing up quickly the three men turned and faced him with their guns raised. One died with a knife through his throat, the other two with one shot to the temple of their heads.**

**There was silence as the three lifeless bodies fell to the floor, this was soon interrupted by Harry as he quickly pulled Liana from under the table and exited the shop.**

**"We have to get out of here now" he whispered softly as they crouched down.**

**"How did they even find me?" Liana asked, panic evident in her voice.**

**"I don't know, however this is the exact reason why I didn't wish to come shopping, it was a risk and we cannot take another one" he said in a serious tone, nodding she took the offered portkey without hesitation. Reaching over she put her hand on his cheek and drew him in for a small kiss.**

**"I'll meet you at the Portkey destination in a few minutes yes?" she asked in a whisper.**

**"I'll be there as soon as possible". Giving him a small smile she uttered he activation word on the small ring Portkey. **

**"Code seven" she spoke clearly…nothing happened. Looking down she stared at the Portkey in confusion.**

**"Apparation wards" breathed Harry by her side, she was unfamiliar with their effects but knew of them. "There isn't supposed to be Wards on the building, I scanned it as we went in, it was clean, they must be newly erected "he muttered.**

**"What do we do now then?" she asked nervously. Looking up Harry stared at he for a second.**

**"We have to make our way out on foot, once out the building activate your Portkey and it will take you Home, don't wait for me if we get into any trouble" he stated with determination, she could easily see the change, whereas before he had been opening up and telling a few jokes, he was now deadly serious.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"There may be magical enemies in the building, we have to be on our guard, it seems that the incident in the Café wasn't an isolated incident after all" he stood as e said this and drew two sleek handguns which were quite small; they were small but visibly powerful.**

**He passed them over to Liana who took them hesitantly. "Just in case" he said.**

**He drew out another gun, this time a very large handgun which would have been too heavy for her to handle.**

**"Be alert, never hesitate, it may seem cruel but it's either you or them, remember that those who seek you won't hesitate to kill you if given the chance, you mustn't give them that chance" he explained.**

**Taking out his wand he flicked with practiced ease and a pulsing violet dome appeared around Liana for a second before fading into nothingness.**

**"To protect you from most spells and all gunfire" he explained in answer to her questioning look.**

**Forsaking words for the time being he moved his head around the corner and instantly withdrew it once more as a hail of gunfire impacted the wall where his head had been just moments before.**

**"We seem to have company" he mused, before whirling around the corner and immediately opening fire upon the group which had arrayed before him, there were about one hundred enemies there but he wasn't going down without a fight.**

**Bullets impacted the shield which he had placed around him moments before they would have usually have hit, and he then returned fire with a kill for each shot he fired, in ten seconds he had fifteen dead on the ground.**

**Rolling behind the other wall which connected the hostile hall he signalled to Liana to stay where she was before quickly reloading with amazing grace and fluidity and then jumping back into the fight.**

**Disregarding his pistol temporarily he holstered it and withdrew his shotgun from his back, pumping it once he fired at a small group to his right, effectively ripping them to shreds, this was after all one of the best shotguns in the World.**

**Getting closer now several assailants broke off from the main group and charged him from several fronts. Spinning he shot one in the head, another in the abdomen, effectively propelling the person into a stone wall, and the last one was knocked out with a sharp butt of the gun the face, he crumpled loosely to the ground at Harry's feet.**

**There was silence for a second as his enemy inspected there losses, twenty eight were dead and he was yet to be touched, it wasn't the best of situations for them.**

**And then, all of a sudden, it started once more, he was charged by the remainder of the assailants in a fit of fury and desire to kill. Smiling Harry dodged another melee swipe as he fought once more.**

**_Finally_ he thought _I'm back where I belong_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Ok that's the new chapter at its end. Please tell me what you think and I will get back to you on any questions you might have.

Please R+R because as you all know…IT MAKES ME HAPPY!

On another note has anyone read a good fic recently which they could recommend for me to read? This involves anything from. Independent Harry to Harry/Muggle (I have yet to find more than three good one's help will be appreciated) Harry/Teacher, Harry/Rosmerta Harry/ older woman, or anything which isn't Harry with Ginny or Hermione cause that's just wrong!

Please get back to me!

Reviewers will get a box of imaginary coconuts which they can share with all their friend (Aren't I nice!)


End file.
